Goodbye
by Elective Mutism
Summary: All human, one shot.Something unexpected happened to Bella two weeks before Edward's and her wedding. Quite sad, but give it try, reviews welcome


"I'll meet you at our meadow in about two hours okay?"

Bella asked her brown eyes wide.

"Okay, I love you," I said grinning, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
Her features relaxed into a smile and she whispered "Love you too," before heading out the door. I could hear the roar of her truck as she pulled out of my driveway.  
I shook my head at how stubborn Bella was when it came to selling her truck. According to her, her truck had a personality.

I walked towards my piano and prepared to entertain myself for the next two hours. As I sat down at my grand piano, my thoughts drifted to the day when Bella had agreed to marry me.  
It was a beautiful night, and for once the ever present fog and drizzle were gone, revealing the sparking sky. I drove Bella to our meadow and we just sat there, reveling in the beauty of the meadow.  
Bella and I didn't need words to understand how we felt. I was holding her close in my arms, enjoying the heat of her body when I had decided that I was incomplete without her.I had planned this moment for a long time.  
I took in a deep breath and carried Bella up with me. She looked at me curiously, but I continued. I got down on one knee, and at that point, I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. I took her hand in my own.

"Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?" I whispered, glancing up at her.

Her deep chocolate eyes shone with love and tears were rolling down her cheek as she stared into my eyes and whispered "yes". I took her into my arms and well, the rest is history.

Bella and I were getting married in two week' time, and with my sister Alice planning the wedding, everything was sure to be perfect. While reminiscing, my hands, on their own accord started to play Bella's lullaby. It started of soft but increased in tempo as the song progressed. The song to me was everything that reminded me of Bella. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, and just her. Just then, my mum Esme and my dad Carlisle entered the house.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, come here and help me with the groceries," Esme called. I grinned and stood up to help them. They weren't my real parents but I loved them all the same. Both of them supported me in my decision to marry Bella, even though we were both only eighteen.

"Call your brother and your sister down, I need their help with something," Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and ran up the stairs of our huge house.

"Alice! Emmett!" I yelled. My pixie like sister and bear like brother came out of their rooms and came down the stairs. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost time to meet Bella. Before I could explain where I was going, my phone rang.

"Edward, Charlie here, Bella's… in the hospital," stammered a very emotional Charlie. I didn't wait for him to finish before I was sprinting towards the Volvo. With a backward glance, I shouted that I was headed to the hospital.  
It didn't take long for Alice to catch up with me. We got into the Volvo and I sped to the hospital. With my crazy driving, we managed to get there in record time. By the time we entered, we were greeted with a sobbing Renee and Charlie, and a sober looking doctor. My heart beat increased as sweat began forming on my forehead. I gulped and turned to Alice. She looked at me for as moment and then with understanding, she approached the doctor.  
I struggled to hear those words that would make me okay, but they never came. Instead darkness was what I got.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Isabella Swan. She was a wonderful daughter, friend and fiancée," came the deep voice of the priest. My eyes wondered to the girl in the coffin. She looked stunning in a midnight blue dress. Her brown hair was fanned out, framing her heart shaped face beautifully. Her lips were curved into a smile. Her eyes were dead and lifeless, just like my green ones. Beside me, I could hear the sobs of Alice as she clung to Jasper who looked sadly at the coffin.  
Emmett was looking at the floor, his body quivering. Beside him Rosalie looked devastated. She never really liked Bella, but now that she was gone, she probably was feeling guilty. Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Phil and Charlie were all crying. As I looked around, I realized that almost everyone was crying.

"We would like her fiancée Edward to say a few words." The priest said, breaking me out of my day dream. I walked towards the front in a dream like state and cleared my throat.

"Bella meant so much to me, I loved her so much, and I will never stop." I said my voice cracking. "Bella I love you for forever and ever." I whispered before I couldn't take the pain anymore. I kneeled on the ground and let the sobs take over my body.

"Why did you leave me?" I cried out, my tears staining the ground. Emmett pulled me aside as everyone watched me. Alice dropped down next to me and hugged me tightly. My tears ran down my face as people came foreword to pay their respects. I calmed myself down and went to say bye.

"Please, take me with you, please," I whispered to Bella, the sobs threatening to start again.

I gazed into her face for the last time before darkness enveloped me.


End file.
